


Child AU

by CinderSpots



Series: Aramour Short Stories [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Child AU, Cussing, F/F, Non-consensual sex, Smut, aramour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: The first short story.Jane and Catalina are paired up for a history project and vibe over their teacher (Mr. Tudor) and his creepiness, although they both know just how creepy and predatory he can be.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Aramour Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. 1

Catalina doesn’t really want to go to her History class, but alas she really wants to graduate so here she is, sitting the very back trying to be as far as possible from the teacher, Mr. Tudor.

Cause he was kind of a creep.

A girl sits in front of her, and Lina momentarily loses focus on the bitch facade and notices her blonde hair, and timid disposition.

Mr. Tudor walks to the front of the room, and Lina internally groans because this is going to be a great day.

(Sarcasm for those who missed it)

The girl in front of her is busily writing what he says down, unless she’s deemed it as unimportant, then she doodles on the sides, and most of them mirror Lina’s thought of him as a fucking predator.

Lina jerks her head up again, trying to focus on what he’s saying because while he’s a total douche he is still her history teacher and knows shit about history that’s actually helpful.

Lina starts to take notes, quickly and neatly in her script handwriting (because fuck cursive, she hates cursive).

Suddenly class is over, but before she can make her escape and start on her project he calls for everyone to wait.

“This project is worth 30% of your final grade, so it’s very important, yes?”

The students chorus an agreement, wanting to get out of the damn classroom.

“So you’ll listen when I tell you that this is a group project, and you will have a partner for it. The partners are listed up at the front on the board, please check for your partner. Dismissed.”

The crowd groaned, and Lina dragged herself to the front, not looking forward to doing all the work anyway because she always ended up doing all the work for group projects. She read down to her name and found her partner.

Jane Seymour.

Just as she was about to turn and call the name, the girl who was sitting in front of her sighed.

“Catalina Aragon.” she muttered.

Lina turned, “That’s me.”

She looked up in surprise before flashing a grin at her, “Howdy partner.”

Lina resisted the urge to smile at that adorable phrase, and her smile that was also adorable. 

The girl in general was adorable.

“You wouldn’t happen to be related to Thomas Seymour, would you?”

She sighed, “Yes. But he’s a dick, so I don’t like to spread that around.”

And boom, Lina liked her.

They’d been standing there for far too long, and Mr. Tudor walked up to them, and Lina internally debated on how to tell him to ‘go away you fucking pedo’ politely.

“Go away creep.” Jane muttered before he could say something.

Lina took her hand with a laugh and dragged her out so they could continue their conversation. Lina found herself smiling as she talked with Jane. She was……..adorable. It was a word that kept repeating in her head when she thought of her, and it was true.

“Hey can I have your number?”

Jane paused for a moment, raising a brow at the implication. Lina frowned, trying to decipher what she missed before gasping with a blush.

“For the project!”

Jane giggled before stepping closer, “You can ask me on a date you know.”

“I can?”

“Yep.”

Lina flushed, “Can I take you on a date then?”

“You may.”

“When are you free?”

“We can go later today if you want, or is that too soon?”

Linas smiled, “I don’t care when it happens, as long as it does.”

Jane smiled before stepping even closer and tracing a finger over Lina’s jaw line, putting Lina in a trance as she stared at her.

“Looking forward to it.”

And then she pulled away with a sultry grin before walking away, hips swaying. Lina watched her leave, obviously gay panicking at what just happened.

Then she freaked out.

_________________________

“Cathy I need your help!”

“Why?”

“I’m going on a date with a really pretty girl and I need help for where to take her, what to wear, everything!”

“When are you going on the date?”

  
“In like an hour! Help!”

Cathy sighed, putting her book away mournfully. She got up and wandered to Lina’s room, rifling through her closet for an acceptable outfit. Eventually she pulled out her yellow turtleneck, leaned down and grabbed her vans, then went to her drawer and took out her ripped skinny jeans.

“Casual, always casual for the first date.” Cathy said, handing the items to Lina to change into.

Lina darted to her room and changed as quickly as possible, putting her lipstick on, then running back out.

“Okay, where do I take her?”

“Italian.”

“How do you do Italian casually?” 

“I don’t know, you just do.”

Lina sighed, searching Italian places nearby.

“Who’s picking up who?”

“I’m picking her up, she’s gonna text me where she lives…..wait…...she doesn’t have my number…...how is she - wait-” Lina paused.

She walked back to her discarded clothes from before and slipped her hand in the pocket, where Jane’s number was waiting for her.

“When did she even - you know what, doesn’t matter.”

Lina pulled her phone out and texted Jane.

  
  


Gorgeous

Lina: Hey this is Lina

Gorgeous: Finally

Gorgeous: I’ve been waiting 

Gorgeous: **** Palmer Ln

Lina: Ty

Lina: I’ll pick you up in thirty

Gorgeous: See you then

  
  


Lina put her phone away before walking back out. Cathy was on the couch patiently waiting for her return. She looked up and smiled.

“So you owe me.”

“Definitely.”

“I already know what I want.”

“And?”

“Anne -”

“No.”

“Come on, she should be able to come over to her girlfriends place.”

“I hate Anne.”

“Catalina.”

“Please, anything but this.”

  
“This is what I want.”

“Fine, she can come over if she stays out of my room and doesn’t break shit. Got it?”

“Yes! I’ll text her now.”

Lina rolled her eyes before leaving. 

Then turning around again.

“I need to borrow your car.”

“Oh right, here.”

Cathy threw her keys at her, and Lina left again with a thank you. This time she drove to Jane’s address. Jane was waiting outside for her, in a black skirt, with a low hanging v-neck shirt.

Which Lina internally died at the sight of it, because how in the hell was she going to be appropriate when she was wearing that?

Jane smiled at the sight of the car, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Lina replied with a smile, struggling to make eye contact.

Jane got in the passenger seat, and Lina drove off to the restaurant. Lina parked and waited for Jane to get out before locking the doors. They walked up to the restaurant.

“Do you like Italian?” Lina asked.

“Yeah, but I’m more hungry for Spanish.”

And then Lina started to choke on air while Jane giggled. Lina muttered a few curses before straightening again. She boldly placed her hand on the small of her back, which caused Jane to move it to her ass.

Lina flushed.

Jane turned to her with mock worry, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. You?” She replied, maintaining eye contact while squeezing her ass.

Which was the end of even the possibility of actually eating. Jane let out a small moan and gripped Lina’s shirt. She tugged her closer, and whispered breathily in her ear -

“I need you to either take me home, or fuck me in the back of the car, right now.”

To which Lina responded by stopping and dragging her back to the car in a lustful daze. Jane slipped in first, and Lina followed, shutting the door behind her. Jane spread her legs with a smirk, and it was then Lina realized that she didn’t have any underwear under her skirt.

Like she was hoping this would happen.

Lina growled and kissed Jane roughly, enjoying her gasp when she rubbed through her folds. She jerked her hips up, a whine escaping from her lips.

“Inside me, please!”

Lina obliged immediately, roughly pushing two fingers inside of her and pumping harshly. Jane cried out, her hips bucking immediately. Her cries got louder and louder, and Lina didn’t care if other people would hear what was going on in the car.

“Yes! That feels so good!”

Lina smirked, nibbling at her jaw, listening to her harsh breaths.

“Harder! Please Catalina!”

Lina obeyed, shivering at the pleading in her voice when she said her name. She added a third finger and rammed it inside of her, grinning victoriously at her barely muffled scream of delight.

“Fuck! Catalina eat me out! Please!”

Lina growled in her ear, “More? You really are a greedy girl aren’t you?” 

She kissed her thighs, not quite giving her what she wanted.

“Yes! I’m your greedy girl!”

“Mine? I like the sound of that. You’re my greedy girl.” Lina hummed before ducking her head down and eating her out.

Jane gasped and bucked her hips faster, “Yes! I’m your greedy girl! Yoursyoursyoursyoursyours!”

Lina moaned into her heat, using her free hand to drag Jane closer so she could bury her head deeper.

“Fuck, yes! Oh god, I’m gonna cum!”

Lina moaned again before humming into her heat purposefully, moving her fingers faster.

“C - Can I?”

Lina nodded, not relenting her pace. She groaned when Jane came violently, and licked her clean, savoring her taste.

She pulled away from her heat, wiping her face crudely. Jane leaned up and kissed Lina roughly causing hot sparks to shoot down her spine. Jane pushed Lina down, a lustful look in her eyes. 

Jane yanked Lina’s pants down, and then her panties.

“God, you’re dripping, such a messy girl.” She tutted.

Lina whimpered, spreading her legs even more than she already had, desperate for her touch. Jane smirked and rubbed a hand around her entrance, causing Lina to gasp. Jane ducked her head down and lapped at her heat, pumping her fingers slightly.

“Fuck! Don’t stop!”

Lina gasped as she continued to lap at her, and realized she was going to orgasm quickly. Jane picked her head up and added another finger. She kissed Lina roughly, pumping faster.

“Such a messy girl.” she growled in her ear.

“I’m c - close.” Lina gasped.

“Go ahead.” she growled.

“I’m gonna - I’m gonna -” Lina convulsed on her fingers.

“Good girl.” Jane cooed, causing Lina to whimper.

Lina released a breath when Jane slipped her fingers out and offered them out to Lina. She took them in her mouth and sucked them clean. They rested against each other before Lina spoke.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m kind of hungry after that.”

“I’ve had my spicy Spanish, now time for Italian.” Jane said with a smirk.

They got themselves ready and entered the restaurant for the second time, this time actually sitting down to eat. They talked with smiles on their faces before paying and leaving.

Jane turns to Lina before she gets in the passenger seat again, “You wanna come over?”

Lina thought about it for a moment, “Yeah, do you have cleaning stuff, like heavy duty stuff?”

“Yeah why?”

“Because we just fucked in the back of a car and got cum everywhere, and that isn’t going to stand considering this is a shared car.”

“Ah.”


	2. 2

It took hours.

They sat in Jane’s driveway, with cleaning supplies and scrubbed the backseat for  _ hours _ . Lina had finally finished her side and offered to help Jane.

Who responded by telling her offhandedly that she’d done this  _ exact _ thing before,  _ multiple times. _

Which was  _ not _ what Lina wanted to hear to be completely honest.

Jane perked up, “Finished.”

Lina nodded in acknowledgement. Jane turned to her with a smile, “Wanna come in?”

“Yeah.”

Jane took Lina’s hand and dragged her to the door, she fumbled with the key for a second before finally getting it open. Immediately Lina was greeted with a small child sprinting down the hall and hugging Jane’s legs before staring up at her suspiciously.

“Who’s this?” Lina asked, smiling at how cute she was.

“Kat, my little sister. She’s six.”

  
“I’m Catalina, but you can call me Catti.” Lina offered.

“Catti.” she repeated before grinning and lunging to her.

Lina laughed as she made grabby hands, indicating she wanted up. Lina leaned down and picked her up, causing her to grin. Jane smiled at them, a gleam in her eyes as she watched Lina interact with Kat.

“She also has autism.”

“Well she’s the most adorable child I’ve ever seen, cuter than you even.”

Kat grinned victoriously, as if it was a big accomplishment for her to be cuter than Jane. She looked up at Lina with big eyes.

“Food?”

Jane chuckled, “I’ll make some, can you take her to her room?”

“Sure.”

“Yay, I show Catti room.” Kat said happily before wriggling out of her arms and taking her hand.

She showed Lina to her room, which was very pink, and ran over to her closet. On her way back she tripped and fell, before bouncing right back up again. She held up her stuffed animal for Lina to see.

  
“That’s really cool, I bet Jane got that for you. It’s awesome, so awesome that I want one now.”

Kat grinned, “Catti get stuffie?”

“Yeah.” Lina said with a smile, “What do you want to do?”

“Food.”

  
“Jane is making some, what do you want to do while we wait?”

“ _ Play _ .”

“Alright, what are we playing?”

“Princess and Knight, I princess, you knight, stuffie best friend.”

Lina grew serious, “Alright princess, I’ll protect you.”

________________________

Their giggles were loud enough that Jane was beginning to feel left out, but she smiled at the sound of Kat so happy.

“Dinner!” she called out, chuckling at the disappointed groans from both of them.

_________________________

Lina picked Kat up and carried her downstairs to her chair. She placed her down and Kat grinned up at her before turning to Jane.

“I like Catti, she nice.”

Jane smiled, “That’s good Kat Kat.”

Lina wandered out of the kitchen, sensing a family moment. Jane followed soon, searching for her.

  
“There you are, why’d you leave.”

“Hmm? Oh that seemed like a family thing was happening, so I stepped out. Do you want me to come back?”

  
“ _ Yes _ you dork.” Jane laughed.

Lina smiled and followed her in.

_________________________

When dinner was over things got interesting.

“Come on Kat, don’t do this.”

Kat was literally under the kitchen table, refusing to take her meds. Lina had been standing and watching from the side for a while, but it was clear they were going in circles. She stepped forward, remembering when she was only seven and having to get Cathy to take her meds as a five year old.

(Oh yes, she was very bitter about the whole - I fucking raised my sister, guess it’s true the thing about Aragon’s liking to break their eldests spirit.)

“Hey kitten, will you look at me?”

Kat whimpered before looking over to her.

“Those meds  _ suck _ right?”

She nodded, sensing someone who understood her pain.

“Here I’ll make you deal okay?”

“Okay.”

“If you take those meds, I will call your sister so you can talk to her, that sounds fair?”

Kat thought about it for a moment before nodding and crawling out from under the table and taking her meds.

(Another point of terror, Jane and Kat were related to Anne. Boleyn. Who she hated.)

The moment she was done she looked to Lina, “ _ Annie _ ?”

“Yeah, I’ll call her right now.”

Lina smiled down at Kat and pulled her phone out. She looked down at the sniffling girl and quickly picked her up before calling Anne.

“Don’t say a word, Kat wants to talk to you.”

Lina looked over to Jane, who once again had that strange gleam in her eyes, “Can she hold a phone?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, she won’t drop it or try to eat it or anything.”

Lina handed Kat the phone and set her down on the couch before wandering back to Jane, who looked impressed.

“How did you do that?”

  
“Cathy has autism too, and technically so do I, it’s just less apparent for me.” Lina replied offhandedly.

“ _ Cathy _ ?”

“Little sister.”

“Wait, you both have autism?”

“Yeah, she has overloads more often than me though. I’ve gotten good at handling stuff that used to set me off. I usually have one a year, but it’s a big one.”

Jane looked thoughtful before smiling slightly, “Are you sure she isn’t too much?”   
  


“She’s literally an angel.”

Jane looked over to where Kat was happily talking to Anne, her tears drying. Lina smiled as she watched.

“Bye bye Annie.”

Lina walked over and sat by Kat, “Did you have a good talk.”

Kat nodded happily before crawling into Lina’s lap and handing her the phone.

“Catti stay here?”

Lina looked over to Jane who nodded, “Yeah, I’m gonna stay here.”

“Yay!”

Jane kissed Kat’s forehead, “I’m gonna start her bath, you two behave while I’m gone.”

“ _ Yes ma’am _ .” they chorused before giggling.

As they waited Kat asked Lina all sorts of questions, ranging from ‘where are you from’ to ‘why is an apple called apple’

Eventually Lina picked Kat up and carried her to the bathroom where Jane was waiting.

“Baba bath!” Kat shrieked in delight.

Lina bit back a smile and stepped out of the bathroom and waited for them to be done. After thirty minutes Kat was bathed, in her pajamas and tucked into bed. Although, she refused to go to bed until she said goodnight to Lina.

“Night night Catti.”

  
“Goodnight kitten.”

_________________________

They wandered back downstairs and onto the couch where they talked more.

“We should do some of the project.”

  
“Ugh, why are you exactly what I wanted.”

  
“Which is?”

“ _ Responsible _ .”

  
Jane laughed, “Do you not want to right now?”

  
“No.” Lina grumbled, sprawling herself on the couch.

“What should we do then?”

“I don’t know, I just veto the ideas and refuse to make any of my own.”

Jane pressed her lips together in a flat line to stop a laugh from escaping. They ended up simply talking.

“You’re from Spain? That’s cool.”

“Hey, why does Kat live with you and not your parents.”

“My dad murdered our mom, and is in jail.”

“......well  _ shit _ .”

“Yeah.”

That was when Lina stopped asking questions about Jane’s family.

“Yeah, I bet you were the innocent child who learned cuss words at a young age and obliviously used them much to your mother’s horror.”

“I only started cussing when I was sixteen, and I’m eighteen now.”

“What - I was like -  _ seven _ !”

“It wasn’t intentional, it slipped out when i was having sex with Henry.”

Lina’s smile fell immediately.

“Did you just say Henry? Like Henry Tudor?”

Jane froze before scooting away. Lina trembled, with fear, anger, she didn’t know.

“ _ Do you know _ ….. Do you know what he does to girls?” she asked.

“I didn’t want to.” she said inaudibly.

“What?”

“ _ I didn’t want to! _ ” she screamed.

“ _ Neither did I. _ ”

Jane looked up, horror in her eyes, “You too?”

“Yeah.” she said bitterly, almost with no emotion.

“How old were you?”

Lina didn’t respond.

“I’ll tell you mine.”

“Fourteen. Barely in my teens and he just swooped in and took the rest of my childhood. Just fucking took it.”

Jane put her hand on her shoulder.

_ “Kat is my daughter.” _


	3. 3

_ “Kat is my daughter. _ ”

It rang through her ears as her eyes widened in surprise. Jane looked terrified like she was sure the moment she told her that things would dissolve right in front of her. But all Lina did was blink a few times before smiling at her.

“Well, thank you for telling me.”

  
Jane looked at her confused, “But - you aren’t upset?”

“It’s your business to tell me about her being your daughter, why would I be upset?”

  
“You aren’t going to get up to use the bathroom and never come back?”

“Nope.”

She teared up and Lina leaned slightly forwards, ready to comfort her if needed. Jane lunged forwards and buried her nose in the crook of Lina’s neck, whimpering because she really thought Lina was going to leave.

Lina hummed and held her, soothing her softly. Eventually she stopped crying and tried to pull away, probably embarrassed but then Lina kissed her head and murmured something in spanish to her.

She fell back into Lina, closing her eyes and relaxing into her. They stayed like that for a while before Kat was at the stairs, crying. Lina looked at her softly.

“What happened kitten?”

“N-nightmare.”

“Do you want me to wake your mama?” she realized Jane was asleep.

Kat shook her head, “Do you want me to come put you back to bed?”

She nodded and Lina smiled, gently prying herself from Jane’s grip and covering her in a blanket before going to Kat and helping her upstairs. She helped her change before she sang her back to sleep, right before she fell asleep though she looked at Lina suspiciously.

“Do you like my mama?”

“Yes.” she answered bluntly.

Kat was quiet before she nodded and smiled, “Good, mama likes you too.”

Lina blushed in surprise before smiling and continuing to sing until she was asleep again. She smiled and went back downstairs to where Jane was still fast asleep. She picked her up and carried her up to the bedroom and set her down in the bed, pulling the blankets over her. She was about to go back down to the couch when Jane reached out.

“Stay.”

And there was no argument from Lina, she crawled into bed and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close before falling asleep as well.

______________________________

It’d been a hot minute since Lina had been woken up by a child jumping on the bed.

“Before seven, she’s your child.” Jane mumbled.

Lina briefly wondered why she was being trusted to take care of her kid but she gave her attention to the young child.

“Hungry.”

Lina rubbed her eyes and nodded, “Okay, what do you want for breakfast.”

“Pancakes!”

“I’ll be right down.” she promised, getting out of bed.

Lina went down with Kat to the kitchen, “Do you want blueberries or strawberries in your pancakes?”

“Straw!”

She smiled, “Does mama like blue or straw better?”

“Straw.”

“Okay.”

She started to make the pancakes and soon finished Kat’s. She handed a plate to her, not paying attention to which one it was, accidentally giving her the blueberry one that was meant for her.

Kat took a bite before dropping the plate, causing Lina to turn around.

“Blue!” she wailed, shutting down immediately.

Lina cursed quietly before turning everything off as Kat sunk to the floor against the cabinets. She quietly walked over and sat by Kat.

“Mommy.” she whimpered.

Lina felt incredibly guilty as she kept begging for Jane. She rocked back and forth, sobbing ‘mommy’. Eventually Lina gave up on calming her by herself and got up to get Jane.

She shook her awake and she groaned, “What?”

“She’s having an overload and I can’t soothe her.”

  
She sat up and darted downstairs immediately.

“Bug?”

“Mama!” she wailed, and Jane rushed to her and held her, immediately calming her down.

Lina slowly backed away and sat on the stairs, feeling more guilty than she had in a long time. Eventually Kat and Jane were on the couch while Lina stayed where she was, keeping herself away from Kat so she didn’t make it worse.

Jane waved her over after a while and Lina slowly walked over, feeling like she was about to be scolded. Kat looked up at her with puffy cheeks and jerked her arms out, wanting to be held.

  
“Mommy!”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“I’m..mommy?” she sat and pulled her into her lap, and Kat happily nuzzled her neck.

She looked at Jane who was oddly okay with everything moving this fast, she smiled at her.

“Mama loves mommy.” Kat babbled obliviously, catching Lina off guard once again.

This time Jane shied away from her eyes, making her believe it wasn’ true. Just the thought of that however made her immediately want to leave. Apparently she wanted Jane to love her even though they barely even knew each other.

After about an hour of them playing with Kat, Lina stood, catching both of their attentions.

“I’ve got to get the car back to Cathy, um, I’ll talk to you later Jane?”

She nodded and Lina smiled. Jane stood and picked Kat up, asking her to say goodbye. She waved bye and pressed a wet kiss to her cheek, grinning proudly. Lina turned to Jane and hesitated, wanting to kiss her goodbye.

Jane simply leaned forwards and kissed Lina firmly, and she kissed back, cupping her cheeks.

“Bye.” she hummed.

“Bye.” she whispered back, something tinging her voice.

Lina ruffled Kat’s hair (she squeaked in annoyance, immediately trying to pat her hair back down) and smiled at Jane before leaving.

What a couple days.


End file.
